La Chica del Cabello Rojo
by LynnHM
Summary: "¡Damas y Caballeros, frente a ustedes, la ganadora de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Finch Wiesel! ¡Les presento a la tributo del Distrito 5!" Para el Intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Ana88.
1. Parte I

**La Chica del Cabello Rojo**

 **¡Hola! Este es una historia sobre la Comadreja, regalo para Ana88. Espero que te guste(:  
Para el Intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El diente de león.**

 **Todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **I**

—¿Cerraste la tienda?

—Sí.

—¿Las ventanas?

—Sí.

Miro de reojo a mi abuela, que se acomoda unos mechones de cabello que alguna vez fue rojo detrás de la oreja. Me ha de haber preguntado eso mínimo unas 5 veces lo mismo en nuestro trayecto a la Plaza. Es normal que se preocupe, especialmente en los Días de la Cosecha, no la puedo culpar.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me gira hacia ella, tomándome por los hombros y me da una pequeña sonrisa. Lleva una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la toca tan suavemente que creo que me lo he imaginado. No sé cómo reaccionar, pues sus muestras de afecto son escazas.

—Buena suerte, Finch.

Me da un ligero empujón hacía una mesa donde dos Agentes de la Paz toman muestras de sangre para comprobar que nuestros datos sean los mismos que los del Capitolio. Casi ni siento el piquete. Me señalan el área rodeada de cuerdas para las niñas de 15 años y me coloco junto a unas gemelas de cabello negro. No falta mucho para que inicie la Cosecha, lo sé por cómo los Agentes de la Paz llevan las urnas al centro de la plataforma, que colocaron frente al Edificio de Justicia, y después vacían unos maletines llenos de papeletas con nuestros nombres en ellas.

—¡Finch!

Miró detrás de mí, hacia la sección de niñas de 16 años. Mis primas, ambas más altas que yo, con el cabello rubio pero con la misma nariz grande, me están sonriendo con sorna. No es secreto que no me quieren, que sus madres les llenan la cabeza con ideas de que soy una carga que mi madre dejó a la abuela cuando murió en un accidente en la Planta de Energía.

—Sólo queremos desearte buena suerte —dice la mayor, Olive, su voz ahogándose en sarcasmo—. Sabemos que sería _una pena_ si sale tu nombre.

Me giro sin hacerle caso. No pienso causar más peleas en la familia. Sé que la abuela desea hablar con sus hijas, aunque no lo diga, y ellas la rechazan por mi simple existencia.

Creo que van a decirme otra cosa, pero no tienen tiempo porque el himno de Panem está sonando por toda la Plaza, y son forzadas a ponerse de nuevo en las filas. Cuando la música termina, el alcalde se levanta con una amplia sonrisa y da un discurso sobre la energía que proveemos al Capitolio, nuestros pocos vencedores y los Juegos. Miro las sillas colocadas al lado del podio en la plataforma. Tres sillas para nuestros vencedores. Una mujer con un aparato para su columna, resultado de sus Juegos. Un hombre que debe de haber cumplido los cuarenta, que tiene una expresión en su cara que no puedo leer. Y por último, otra mujer, la más joven de los tres, creo que su nombre es Adelina.

No me doy cuenta cuando el Alcalde termina el discurso y Ivory, nuestra escolta, ya está de pie frente al micrófono.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Cosecha del Distrito 5 para los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Contengo el aliento, y siento a las gemelas a mi lado hacer lo mismo mientras se agarran de las manos con desesperación. Un dolor surge en mi pecho, el anhelo por un hermano, una hermana, alguien que me haga sentir menos sola. Pero no es momento para pensar en eso, sino para pensar en la Cosecha.

—Las damas primero —dice Ivory y se dirige a la urna a su derecha. Mete su mano enguantada y toma una papeleta, después la suelta y toma otra. El corazón me late en los oídos. ¿Siente alguna clase de satisfacción al demorar el momento, sabiendo que cambiara el destino de dos familias? Camina al micrófono de nuevo y abre la papeleta. —¡Finch Wiesel!

Me toma dos segundos exactamente darme cuenta que ese es mi nombre. Las gemelas a mi lado se desconciertan cuando me muevo de mi posición para caminar a la plataforma, pero el alivio está presente en sus ojos.

Mis pasos son pequeños y lentos, pero seguros. No me atrevo a mirar las filas de las niñas de 13 años, dónde está Leah, mi vecina y probablemente mejor amiga. Me concentro en las escaleras en frente de mí y en llegar al lado de Ivory. Me toma de la mano y me arrastra al centro. Siento que las cámaras se enfocan en mí y estiro mi cuello, levantando mi mentón un poco y entrecierro mis ojos, que luchan contra el sol.

—¿Alguna voluntaria?

Nadie habla, nadie se mueve.

Ivory camina hacía la urna a su izquierda y saca una papeleta de la urna de los chicos.

—¡Christian Haus!

Sale de las filas de los chicos de 15 años. No mira a nadie mientras camina hacia la plataforma. Ivory le da una sonrisa y pide voluntarios. Silencio de nuevo.

—¡Nuestros tributos, Finch Wiesel y Christian Haus! —hay pocos aplausos—. Ahora ustedes, dense la mano.

Cumplimos, pero no nos miramos a los ojos. Tendré que pelear contra él, alguien que no conozco, otros 23 chicos que no conozco, si quiero volver a casa a ver la sonrisa de mi abuela. ¿Vale la pena?

No lo sé.

* * *

Cuando la abuela viene a despedirse, hay silencio. Se quita una cadenita dorada del cuello y me la entrega. El dije es una simple letra F; sé que era de mi madre, cuyo nombre era Fara, y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi vestido.

—Tus tías me dijeron que te desean lo mejor.

Sé que no es así, que probablemente tendrán una gran cena celebratoria hoy y sólo verán los juegos cuando sea obligatorio para todo Panem.

—Gracias, abuela —digo cuando siento que el tiempo se nos acaba.

—Tienes que intentarlo, cariño, tienes que...—se aclara la garganta—. Eres inteligente, Finch, más inteligente que el resto. Enséñales eso, que no te quedaras de brazos cruzados, que tienes un plan.

No lo tengo, ni siquiera sé si hay posibilidades para que gane, pero no se lo digo. Le doy una sonrisa que ella devuelve, pero no le llega a los ojos.

Un Agente de la Paz anuncia que se acabo el tiempo. La abuela se levanta y me da una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta.

Casi de inmediato, alguien entra de nuevo: Leah. Es igual de alta que yo, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y muy bonita. Se lanza a mis brazos y empieza a llorar. Desde que la conocí la traté como trataría a una hermana menor. Sus padres y ella viven al lado de dónde yo y la abuela, y al no tener hermanos, encontramos compañía perfecta en la otra. Sus padres son dueños de una tienda de zapatos, y la abuela es dueña de la tienda de comestibles de nuestra parte del Distrito. No son nada comparadas a los comercios cerca de la plaza, grandes y a rebosar de gente, mientras que nuestra clientela es mayormente vecinos, pero paga las cuentas y nos deja conservar nuestras casas.

—Te extrañaré, Finch —me dice después de unos momentos.

—Yo a ti, Leah —la separó suavemente de mí y le limpió las lágrimas con mi pulgar—. Quédate en la escuela, consigue trabajo en la Planta, sé feliz.

No hay nada más que decirnos, y lo sabe, sabe que mis posibilidades son tan remotas que casi son inexistentes. Me da un último abrazo que se deshace sólo cuando el Agente de la Paz entra de nuevo y dice que no hay más tiempo. Cuando Leah sale, no se gira.

* * *

Nuestros mentores son Porter Tripp, la mujer con el aparato ortopédico de la columna; es un par de tubos que se esconden es sus ropas por la espalda y se unen en un aro que usa en la cabeza. Veo que le cuesta sentarse en el tren, y permanece parada en silencio. Adelina, una mujer en sus treinta y algo, es amable pero se nota que ha perdido esperanza en Christian y en mí. Y finalmente, Joseph, quien no dice ni una palabra y se limita a comer su cena.

Christian no me mira, se nota que intenta ignorar mi existencia lo más que le sea posible. Debería hacer lo mismo.

Después del postre, mientras nos sentamos en la sala de televisión para ver las Cosechas, Adelina se sienta a mi lado y me da una sonrisa que no le devuelvo. No presto mucha atención a las Cosechas de los primeros Distritos, es lo mismo de siempre: voluntarios de chicos altos y fuertes en el 1 y 2. Cuando me veo a mí misma en televisión, me doy cuenta que lo que más llama la atención es mi brillante cabello rojo contra la luz del sol. Una niña muy pequeña en el 11. Una voluntaria del 12. Eso me extraña; no hay voluntarios en los Distritos más pobres (no digo que en 5 haya demasiados, pero hemos tenido algunos. Creo que Joseph fue voluntario, según la abuela). Mi corazón se contrae al ver cómo la chica corre a abrazar a su hermana, cómo decide sacrificarse por ella. Su nombre es Katniss y automáticamente me cae bien.

Esa noche me regaño a mí misma porque no me puedo permitir que alguien me caiga bien, no cuando vamos destinados a la muerte.

* * *

Miró a mi estilista, una mujer con el cabello púrpura y que probablemente ha tenido un par de cirugías en su cara por la forma en la que su piel se estira antinaturalmente sobre sus pómulos, creo que su nombre es Volumnia. Me acomoda la falda del vestido varias veces hasta que decide que es lo suficientemente amplia para que salga en la televisión.

—¡Estás divina, Finch! —exclama y me da un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Muy brillante!

El vestido está cubierto en círculos hechos de papel brilloso, simbolizando paneles solares, según mi estilista. Me pregunto si alguna vez los ha visto frente a sus propios ojos. Mi cabello lo dejo suelto, con un par de brillos aquí y allá, además de que le agrego algo para resaltar su brillo natural. Mis labios están pintados plateados, y creo que se quedaran pegados si no me quito el maquillaje rápido. De una manera u otra, de verdad me ha hecho resaltar.

—¡Tus ojos, Finch, se ven divinos! ¿Son color turquesa? —cuando asiento, ella sonríe—. Lo sabía. El plateado te queda.

—Tal vez ese debería ser mi color cuando me regreses en mi ataúd —le digo, pero me ignora a propósito.

Volumnia no me cae mal: es como Ivory, no saben la verdad de Los Juegos, el terror que suponen para los Distritos, el mismo terror que nos acecha desde que tenemos 12 años y cuando tenemos hijos. La abuela me dijo que no sabían, que era normal. Yo le dije que eran ignorantes y estúpidos.

Christian se sube al carruaje justo cuando la cuenta regresiva empieza a sonar a nuestro alrededor. Las puertas se abren y el carruaje del Distrito Uno se pone en marcha. La gente grita al verlos, pues son naturalmente hermosos.

Cuando salimos nosotros, sacudo mi mano vigorosamente. _Háganme caso, necesito patrocinadores._ Al verme en las pantallas noto mi mirada de desesperación y decido cambiarla por una mirada más decidida, más alegre. El público lo nota y empiezan a vitorear un poco más fuerte, y me pregunto si tengo alguna posibilidad.

* * *

En las sesiones de entrenamiento me siento sola durante el descanso para comer. Los Profesionales gritan y comen animadamente, Katniss y su compañero de Distrito también se sientan juntos. Fuera de eso no se ve mucha unión.

Después del descanso me dirijo a la sección de identificación de plantas. Esto es fácil. Cuando tenía diez años memorice un libro de plantas, flores y animales sólo por diversión. El encargado de la estación me da una palmada en mi espalda y una felicitación.

Después, me dirijo a hacer nudos. Es complicado, y la cuerda es áspera y me deja los dedos rojos, pero después de varios intentos fallidos logro hacer unos nudos bastante decentes. Debería estar enfocándome en armas, pero dudo que pueda levantar alguna de las que están expuestas con mis brazos delgados, así que vuelvo al fuego, los nudos y las plantas.

La noche antes de las sesiones privadas con los vigilantes, Joseph, que no me había dirigido la palabra antes, me retiene después de la cena para tomarse un minuto en privado conmigo.

—He estado viendo tus sesiones de entrenamiento en privado —me dice, y mis cejas se alzan en sorpresa—, y sé que eres inteligente, _muy inteligente_. No sé si has considerado ganar, y me disculpo por rendirme con ustedes, pero creo…espero que salgas de ahí con vida. Sé que puedes. Tengo una táctica. Mañana irás con los vigilantes, ¿qué tienes planeado?

—No lo sé. Planeaba lanzar cuchillos, eso no se me da mal. Quizá identificar plantas.

—No hagas lo de los cuchillos —¿qué está diciendo? Si espera que gane, seguramente espera que tenga una puntuación decente, ya que eso atrae patrocinadores—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero, ¿qué tal si dejas lo mejor para el final? No saques tus cuchillos aún, quédate con las plantas.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no tengo nada especial, ninguna habilidad, no puedo guardar "lo mejor" cuando no tengo nada.

—Entonces hazles creer que lo tienes.

* * *

Identificar plantas y nudos. Puntuación: 5.

Adelina da un suspiro pero sonríe igual, claramente se siente mal por mí.

—Está bien, Finch, haz hecho tu mejor esfuerzo.

Si tan sólo supiera.

* * *

Volumnia me ha puesto un vestido corto color turquesa, de capas de tela vaporosa y zapatillas plateadas para mi entrevista con Caesar. El collar que me dio la abuela descansa sobre mi pecho, y lo tomo entre mis dedos constantemente, repitiéndome que todo está bien. Joseph me ha dicho que actué misteriosa y astuta. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Uno y Dos son un éxito, todos se vuelven locos con sus bellas facciones de nuevo. Cuando es mi turno, por un momento temo que no pueda sentir mis piernas.

Caesar me toma de la mano y la multitud aplaude, no tan fuerte como con Cato o Glimmer, pero definitivamente más fuerte que con el chico del Tres.

—Finch, un placer tenerte está noche —me dice Caesar, dándome un beso en mi mano.

Le doy una sonrisa, una muy pequeña.

—Es un placer para mí estar aquí con ustedes —digo cuando encuentro mi voz.

—Hemos escuchado que tienes una habilidad sorprendente con las plantas, dinos, ¿cómo aprendiste tanto?

—Cuando era pequeña, leí un libro sobre plantas y simplemente lo memoricé. Debe ser algo así cómo memoria fotográfica —bromeo, pero el público y Caesar deben de habérselo tomado en serio porque sueltan varias rondas de ohh's.

—¡Pero qué habilidad! Dinos, ¿tienes otra cosa oculta bajo la manga?

Me doy cuenta que esté es mi momento. Enderezó mis hombros, le doy una sonrisa y me inclino hacía él, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

—Oh, Caesar, tendrás que esperar en la Arena para verlo.

* * *

Esa noche no duermo. Me pregunto quién más de los tributos está despierto, preguntándose también si está es su última noche vivos. Afuera, en las calles del Capitolio, escucho a los ciudadanos gritando y vitoreando por nosotros, por los Juegos, por el Capitolio.

Me revuelvo en las sábanas, y creo que escucho a Christian llorar en su habitación.

 _Tranquila, Finch, sólo piensa que mañana estarás en casa, en la tienda._

Y con eso, me quedo dormida.

* * *

 **Ay, Ana, no sabes lo mucho que me ha costado escribir esto XD. Quería hacerlo de una parte, pero creo que será de dos o tres (mañana las subo, claro). Es sólo que todo me parecía tan relevante que no quería omitirlo. En serio espero que te guste por donde va esto(:  
** ** _II: Los Juegos_**


	2. Parte II

**Para el Intercambio "Un obsequio real" del foro El diente de león.**

 **AÚN ES 10 DE ENERO EN MÉXICO. REGALO PARA ANA 88.**

 **TODO LE PERTENECE A SUZANNE COLLINS.**

* * *

 **II**

Cuando el gong suena, no lo pienso, salgo corriendo hacía el bosque, lejos del lago, de la Cornucopia, del baño de sangre. Tropiezo momentáneamente, sólo para girarme y ver por encima de mi hombro el cuerpo sin vida de Christian caer al suelo.

Me levanto y corro con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando los sonidos de pelea disminuyen, ralentizo mi paso, sólo para chocar con Katniss y ambas caemos al suelo. También ha estado corriendo. Sus ojos grises están agitados, y en su mochila naranja tiene un cuchillo enterrado. Me levanto con prisa, y en sus ojos no veo ninguna intención de matarme, así que salgo corriendo, y a lo lejos, sólo escucho sus pasos correr en la dirección opuesta.

Me adentro en los árboles y subo un tronco e intento recuperar el aliento. Me siento en una rama a pocos metros del suelo y me inclino contra la corteza, mis dedos encontrando el collar de nuevo. Cuando escucho pasos, escalo un poco más, situándome en una rama más alta. Mi garganta se siente seca y sé que debo de encontrar agua pronto. Correr me ha costado más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Me quedo sentada ahí unas horas, y cuando el sol se empieza a poner, bajo y camino alrededor del árbol, debatiendo que hacer ahora. La temperatura disminuye también, y me abrocho la chaqueta hasta el cuello. Camino colina arriba, cuidando no pisar ninguna hoja que cruja o rama que llame la atención. No sé que se está escondiendo por ahí.

Encuentro un tronco hueco, que está caído y se esconde discretamente entre una pila de lodo y plantas. Miró dentro, y está vacío, no sé ve húmedo tampoco. Meto mi cuerpo con cuidado, y una vez dentro, hay espacio para me que mueva. Podré dormir aquí está noche, me digo a mí misma. Mientras que no salga rodando colina abajo mientras duerma, estaré bien.

Suena el himno y las caras aparecen en el cielo. Once caras. Entre ellas, Christian. Siento un dolor en el pecho, uno muy ligero cuando recuerdo su cuerpo caer en el pasto junto a la Cornucopia. Ni siquiera conozco su familia, quién llorará por él. ¿Tenía hermanos? ¿Teníamos alguna clase juntos?

Esa noche, casi no duermo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mi hambre y mi sed se hacen imposibles de ignorar. Tengo suerte cuando encuentro un arbusto de moras mientras camino. Lleno mis bolsillos y me atiborro de las que quedan. El jugo es ácido, pero humedece mi lengua un poco y por ello estoy agradecida.

Camino lentamente, ocasionalmente comiendo una mora. Me doy cuenta que estoy cerca del borde del bosque, cerca del lago junto a la Cornucopia. Me siento en cuclillas y miro a través de los arbustos. A lo lejos veo una silueta más grande que las demás, que asumo es Cato, está afilando su espada. Los otros lo miran, aparentemente escuchando lo que tiene que decir. Me sorprendo al ver al chico del Doce con ellos. No le puse mucha atención, pero jamás me pareció del tipo que se aliaría con los Profesionales. Incluso parecía del tipo amable, no del asesino.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que una silueta mucho más delgada entre en el campo, mostrando una tela blanca. Es el chico del Distrito Tres. Glimmer se ríe en su cara cuando el chico dice algo, pero Cato la silencia con una mano. Camina hacia él y le sacude la mano. _Una alianza_ , están formando una alianza.

El chico del Tres empieza a explicar algo con sus manos y señala los pedestales en los que estábamos parados antes del gong. Cato asiente, claramente está de acuerdo en lo que sea que esté diciendo. Ni Clove, Glimmer o Marvel se ven felices con la nueva adquisición, pero parece que Cato toma las decisiones y no piensan cuestionarlo. No cuando es más grande que ellos y aún tiene su espada en una de sus manos.

Cuando los seis chicos se sientan junto a su pirámide de suministros, yo me dejo caer en mi arbusto, y me tapo mi cabello rojo con la capucha de la chaqueta. No se me olvida que mi cabello fue lo más brillante en la Cosecha, no puedo dejar que llame la atención ahora. Me termino las moras de mis bolsillos poco a poco, saboreando el jugo ácido de cada una. No es suficiente, pero tendrán que bastar.

Después de un par de horas, cuando aún es de día, escucho ruido proviniendo del campamento de los Profesionales. Me levanto con cautela, y decido embarrarme la cara de barro para esconderme un poco más.

El chico del Tres está trabajando con los cables de los pedestales, y está desenterrando objetos que no puedo identificar del terreno alrededor de ellos. Marvel y Glimmer están cavando agujeros en la tierra, alrededor de su pirámide. No parece que lo hagan por diversión o aburrimiento, sino que la ubicación de cada agujero parece estar totalmente planeada. El chico del Tres sigue desenterrando cosas. ¿Qué demonios está buscando alrededor de los pedestales?

Entonces lo entiendo.

—No creo que tenga que decirte esto, pero no bajes del pedestal antes de los 60 segundos o saldrás volando. Tienen bombas ahí —me dijo Joseph antes de que partiera hacía la Arena.

El chico es del Tres: tecnología. Seguramente sabe cómo hacer funcionar las bombas. Sólo así supondría un buen aliado para los Profesionales. Les ayuda a proteger sus recursos a cambio de que no lo maten, al menos no tan pronto.

Me levanto con cuidado y corro a uno de los árboles que tienen mejor vista hacia el campo. Desde una de las ramas altas, detrás de una cobija gruesa de hojas para mi protección, puedo ver con perfección a dónde han cavado para poner las bombas. Están rodeando la pirámide completamente, pero han dejado pequeños caminos para que ellos puedan tomar las cosas. Me quedo arriba, ocasionalmente sintiendo fatiga por mi falta de agua y comida, pero me mantengo alerta.

Cuando el sol cae, Clove, Cato, Glimmer y Peeta (aprendí su nombre después de que Glimmer le gritará) desaparecen por la dirección opuesta de mi árbol, probablemente a cazar tributos. Dejan a Darren (Glimmer también le gritó) a cargo del campamento, pero se ve tan exhausto que dudo pueda hacer guardia por mucho tiempo; sin embargo, lo intentará porque su vida está en riesgo. Las de todos nosotros. Se sienta junto a la pirámide y se recarga contra una caja que supongo contenía armas.

Bajo con cuidado después de unos minutos. Si no es ahora, no lo haré nunca. Me quedo pegada al borde de los árboles y corro hacía la pirámide. Darren ha cerrado sus ojos.

 _Recuerda el plano, Finch, recuerda el plano._

Bomba. Salta. Pasos pequeños. Darren se mueve. _Espera_. Ahora. Bomba. Salta. Cuatro, cinco pasos. Quedo frente a frente contra una bolsa de manzanas. Tomo dos, un cuchillo, una botella de un litro para llenarla de agua y una botella más pequeña de yodo. Tomar una bolsa de dormir sería demasiado; quizá no sean muy perceptivos, pero no vale la pena arriesgarse. En vez, tomo un par de calcetines y hago la misma rutina con la que llegue.

Corro al borde de los árboles de nuevo y escondo las manzanas en mis bolsillos. Me pongo los guantes en las manos y corro al lago. Mis piernas me piden que pare, que tome un descanso, pero temo que si me siento, mis articulaciones duelan tanto que apenas y me pueda mover. Lleno la botella de agua, y cuando estoy a salvo en los árboles de nuevo, agrego el yodo.

Jamás una manzana había sabido tan deliciosa, el agua jamás había sido tan refrescante.

Esa noche, duermo mejor

* * *

Las cosas se tranquilizan hasta el día número 4, cuando veo una gran ola de humo provenir del bosque y automáticamente que 1. Ningún tributo es tan estúpido para dejar su fogata fuera de control y 2. Esto sólo puede ser obra de los Vigilantes. Brevemente me pregunto quién saldrá herido en ese incendio fatal.

Mientras tanto, yo sigo robando de los Profesionales por la noche, pero cada vez es más difícil, pues ahora es Darren quien hace la guardia por el día, y Clove y Mirna (la chica del 4, reciente aliada) se turnan por la noche. Anoche fue Peeta, y estoy segura de que me vio correr hacia el lago para llenar mi botella, también estoy segura de que no dijo nada.

La mañana en la que se provoca el incendio, dejan a Darren de nuevo y los otros salen a cazar tributos. Están particularmente emocionados hoy, ansiosos por sangre. Yo no me atrevo a moverme de los árboles. Por la noche bajo y busco cobertura bajo rocas, troncos o al borde de una colina. Alejados de los Profesionales para que no me vean, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ir por suministros y saber que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo.

La mañana siguiente, ni Glimmer, Peeta o Mirna regresan con Cato, Marvel y Clove, sin embargo, sólo escuche dos cañonazos, y supongo que descubriré quien sobrevivió por la noche. Los últimos tres caminan gracioso cuando entran al campo, y por un momento creo que se toparán con las bombas, pero llegan hasta Darren y se dejan caer al piso. Desde mi posición puedo notar los bultos antinaturales en sus cuellos y brazos. Son picaduras de rastrevíspula. Una vez, una picó a Olive y le salió una bola del tamaño de una ciruela pequeña en la pierna; ella parecía estar en total agonía, pero ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Darren no sabe qué hacer y se limita a darles sorbitos de agua de una botella a los Profesionales, que gimen de dolor y gritan por las alucinaciones.

No puedo evitarlo, me río.

* * *

Dos días después, un hilo de humo sale de entre los árboles. Los Profesionales se ven mejor, aunque dudo que el veneno este completamente fuera de su sistema. Marvel incita a los otros dos a salir de caza y ellos aceptan, aunque menos emocionados que la última vez.

En cuanto los veo salir por la ruta de hace dos días, salgo de mi arbusto y corro hacía la pirámide. Darren no pone atención de nuevo. El mismo baile, el mismo cuidado. Cuando no estoy vigilando a los Profesionales, o corriendo por suministros, estoy repasando ubicaciones de las minas para no cometer ninguna falla en mi próximo viaje. Tomo un puñado de manzanas, unas galletas saladas de una caja y regreso por dónde vine. Esto será suficiente para hoy y mañana.

Corro entre los árboles hasta que encuentro una roca grande llena de hojas y me siento frente a ella. Tomo agua, como una manzana y me recuesto contra la tierra. Suelto un suspiro. Creo que puedo lograrlo, creo que hay probabilidad. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios y una de mis manos encuentra el collar de mi madre, mientras que la otra se aferra al cuchillo a mí lado, sólo por si acaso. Cierro mis ojos, pero mantengo mi oído alerta.

Lo siento antes de oírlo.

El suelo se mueve tan ligeramente debajo de mí que creo que me lo imagino. Un segundo después las escucho: las bombas _detonándose_. Me siento de golpe, mis ojos iluminándose con comprensión. Alguien ha hecho explotar la pirámide, alguien va a morir, alguien le ha quitado una ventaja injusta a los profesionales.

Definitivamente, las posibilidades de todos los que no somos Profesionales, han aumentado.

* * *

Estoy tan llena de alegría que río, río con ganas. Acaba de amanecer y los Profesionales no han llegado a las ruinas de su campamento, aunque estoy segura de que lo han visto: la cara de Darren apareció en el cielo anoche; espero que haya muerto rápido, que la ira hacia él los haya hecho actuar más rápido que para pensar en cómo hacerlo sufrir. Me pregunto si los Profesionales han ido a cazar, esperando obtener venganza del saboteador de las bombas. Río de nuevo mientras me muevo por las ruinas de la pirámide.

Encuentro una olla y un cuchillo. Me río de nuevo. Cato, Clove y Marvel son tan estúpidos que ni siquiera se molestaron en ver si había algo útil en los escombros. Mis risas mueren cuando escucho un crujir de ramas a mi izquierda. No sé que es, pero no me arriesgaré más.

Tomo mi cuchillo y olla y corro.

* * *

Días después escuchamos el anuncio: un banquete al día siguiente, al amanecer. Mi cara se ilumina y me pregunto que es lo que más me hace falta. La respuesta es fácil: comida. Dependía más en esa pirámide de lo que me gustaría admitir. Tengo pocas manzanas, aunque buen suministro de agua. Si Joseph puede mandarme comida que me mantenga vida por más tiempo, estaré eternamente agradecida. Esa noche, duermo con una sensación de seguridad que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

Me despierto más temprano de lo usual, cuando aún faltan un par de horas para que amanezca. Empaco mis pocas pertenencias y me dirijo a la Cornucopia. El interior del cuerno está vacío, y me siento y recargo contra la fría pared de metal. Me cuesta mantener mis ojos abiertos pero llego hasta el amanecer despierta. En cuanto el sol toca la Cornucopia, una mesa empieza a salir del piso. Sobre ella hay cuatro mochilas: dos grandes para el 11 y 2. Una mediana para el 5. Mía. Una diminuta para el 12.

Doy un gran respiro y me levanto. Cato podría estar ahí, esperando su banquete, listo para matarme. No hay vuelta atrás. Salgo disparada hacía la mesa y tomo mi mochila para seguir mi camino hacía el bosque. Fuerzo a mis piernas a moverse, a no caer rendidas ahora. Cuando volteo y no veo la Cornucopia me detengo y caigo al piso. Tomo un gran trago de agua.

Abro mi mochila. Dentro, hay varios paquetes de carne seca, manzanas, galletas saladas, y hasta una barra de chocolate. También me ha dejado unos cerillos y una tira de hilo delgado. Frunzo el ceño pero sonrió ampliamente. Mi mano se encuentra con una envoltura de plástico que no había sentido antes. La saco con cuidado: es un conejo, recién cocinado, con una cuerda atada a su pata. ¿Fue atrapado con una trampa? Meto mi mano de nuevo y frunzo el ceño hasta que toco una cuerda, la misma cuerda que usaba en las sesiones de entrenamiento. Metros y metros de ella.

¿Qué clase de mensaje es este?

Me como una manzana y cuando me levanto para moverme pienso en lo que Joseph me intenta decir.

 _Conejo atrapado con una trampa de cuerda. Cuerda. Trampa de cuerda._

Haz una trampa para cazar a los tributos.

Está claro que mi mentor no me conoce. Jamás he cazado en mi vida, y los únicos nudos que he hecho han sido en las sesiones de entrenamiento. No era mala con ellos, pero no tengo la práctica suficiente para hacer una trampa para cazar gente.

Meto todo en la mochila, y empiezo a caminar mientras mastico una tira de carne seca. Acaba de amanecer y tengo todo el día frente a mí. Sólo espero que en el banquete haya la suficiente acción para que los espectadores se entretengan por hoy y no haya más muertes. Quedamos pocos. Cato, Clove, Thresh, Peeta, Katniss y yo. Las entrevistas a nuestras familias ya las debieron de haber hecho, y seguro las están repitiendo una y otra vez para llenar los espacios.

¿Habrán entrevistado a Olive? Y si lo hicieron, ¿cortaron las partes en las que seguramente hablaba mal de mí? ¿Y la abuela? ¿Qué habrá dicho sobre mí?

No me hace bien pensar en casa, así que me concentro en caminar. Camino por horas hasta que gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer, y en cuestión de minutos, son constantes y cada vez más gordas. Tengo que encontrar refugio, ahora. Corro colina arriba, pero me tropiezo y caigo en lodo. Me he lastimado la pierna, no es grave, pero cuesta moverla. Sigo caminando y llego a lo que se ve como una cueva, escondida entre rocas más grandes. Dentro, está vacía, y relativamente seca. Acomodo mi mochila contra la fría pared de roca, me pongo los calcetines en las manos y me hago un ovillo contra el piso.

Sólo sé que quiero ir a casa, con la abuela, y haré lo que tenga que hacer para volver.

* * *

Cuando despierto, es por el himno de Panem. Saco mi cabeza de la cueva, lo suficiente para ver quien ha muerto: Clove. Suelto un gritito de sorpresa. No sé cómo sentirme, por un lado, era una Profesional, alguien quien asesinaba sin piedad, por el otro, era sólo una chica, apenas mayor que yo. Me preguntó quién la ha matado.

El cielo se oscurece de nuevo y la lluvia parece caer con más fuerza. Me recargo contra la pared, junto a mi mochila, y llevo mis manos al collar de nuevo. ¿Mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí, de que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo en la arena? No lo sé. Apenas y la recuerdo. Era castaña, claro, cómo sus hermanas, cómo su padre. Mis tías rumorean que cuando nací, mi padre creyó que mi madre lo había engañado, pues yo era pelirroja y él no lo era. También dicen que sólo buscaba una excusa para dejarnos; él sabía que era su hija, porque teníamos los mismos ojos, que mi cabello fue herencia de la abuela. Así que se fue y mi madre murió 5 años después.

Pienso en la abuela, que estaba devastada por la muerte de su hija menor, que tiene una adoración profunda por mi cabello, aunque no lo diga. Que teje, que cuida su tienda y la limpia constantemente. Que me quiere, aunque no lo demuestre. Que sacrifica estar con sus hijas mayores sólo por cuidarme a mí.

Usualmente, nos peleamos seguido. Somos muy parecidas, o eso dice ella. Pero ahora, daría lo que fuera por escuchar su voz, aunque sea sólo para darme ordenes.

Tomo los metros de cuerda y empiezo a hacer mi trampa a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Cuando despierto, ha amanecido, y la lluvia sigue. La espalda y el cuello me duelen por haberme quedado dormida contra la pared de la cueva.

Miró la trampa en mis manos, creo que está terminada. Es como una manta, larga y pesada, con pedazos de cuerda cortada que se unen con el único nudo resistente que aprendí en el entrenamiento. Se forman cuadros, los bordes son de la tela. Recuerdo un tipo de trampa que leí una vez en un libro a escondidas en la escuela: haces la manta, la escondes entre las hojas o ramas y cuando tu presa corra por encima de la manta, las cuatro esquinas se juntaran arriba y la atraparan, colgándola sobre el piso.

Por el resto del día, me quedo dándome masajes en la pierna, y comiendo manzanas. He perdido peso desde que entre a la arena. Quizá porque mi única fuente constante de alimento ha sido fruta, y ocasionalmente carne seca o galletas saladas. Fuera de eso, no hay heridas mayores.

Me quedo dormida de nuevo, y despierto con el himno de Panem. Thresh a muerto. No lo conocía. No siento nada. Me preocupa no sentir nada. Pero es lo más inteligente que puedo hacer.

* * *

Cuando calculo que faltan un par de horas para el amanecer, me cuelgo la mochila (con la trampa dentro), me cierro la chaqueta hasta el cuello, me pongo mis guantes y salgo de mi cueva. Ha parado de llover, pero la tierra está húmeda y el aire frío. Me permito comer un pedazo de mi barra de chocolate, que permanecía intacta al fondo de la mochila. Sabe delicioso, y me da un poco más de motivación para seguir con el día de hoy.

Camino por las rocas, y encuentro un arroyo con poco agua. Estoy llenando mi botella cuando escucho un crujido. No, no es eso. Es un suspiro. Alguien está cerca.

Miró a mi alrededor y saco mi cuchillo, pero no se escucha nada más. Entonces me doy cuenta que hay una cueva en frente de mí. No sé cómo no la note antes. Alguien debe de estar ahí dentro. Dudo que sea Cato, no sé porque, pero me lo dice mi instinto. Eso me deja con dos opciones: Katniss o Peeta. ¿Estarán aliados? Probablemente. Aún recuerdo el anuncio sobre cómo dos tributos podían ganar si son del mismo Distrito. No me atrevo a meterme en la cueva.

Me alejo y miro el cielo. Se está aclarando. Es muy pronto. Aún falta tiempo para el amanecer. Ya deben de estar desesperados porque esto acabe. Me pregunto si sacaran mutos para que nos maten, si nos quitarán el agua para que nos tengamos que reunir forzosamente en el lago. ¿Qué maldita técnica tendrán este año?

Me alejo de la cueva y miro alrededor. Hay dos posibles caminos para llegar aquí. Por dónde yo vine, es decir, de abajo, siguiendo el ahora seco arroyo cuesta arriba; allá está el lago y la Cornucopia, dónde yo me escondía. También por allá está el campo de trigo hacía donde Thresh corrió al principio de los Juegos. El otro camino es por el norte, dónde sólo hay árboles, y seguramente que es el borde de la Arena, pero Cato no debe de andar por allá. No, si mis suposiciones son correctas (y creo que así es), Cato cazó a Thresh, y este no debió de haberse rendido sin una pelea. Lo que quiere decir que Cato está herido y que está cerca de la Cornucopia, está colina abajo.

Sé que tengo que ser rápida o estoy muerta.

Rodeo la cueva y me dirijo al norte, hacia los árboles. Trepo un árbol y cuelgo mi mochila en una rama, sacando únicamente la trampa de cuerda y el hilo delgado. Una vez abajo, escondo la trampa en el suelo, cubriéndola de hojas y ramas. Ato tiras largas del hilo delgado a las cuatro esquinas, y las uno a una roca pesada que dejo en una rama un poco encima de mi cabeza. Si salto, la puedo bajar con facilidad. Es una versión bastante alejada de la trampa del libro de la escuela, y si no funciona en el primer intento, no tengo esperanzas.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la zona de rocas, por dónde caminaba antes, por donde está el arroyo. Tomo unas ramas que sirven para hacer hogueras y las apilo a una distancia considerable de la cueva. Echo una última hojeada a la dirección de está. No hay movimiento. Tomo uno de los cerillos que vienen en mi mochila y lo tiro a las ramas, después tomo otro y hago lo mismo. Porque la madera sigue húmeda, me toma varios intentos mantener el fuego vivo, pero esto también lo vi en entrenamiento así que lo logro. El humo se produce continuamente y se alza sobre el pálido cielo. Salgo corriendo de ahí, hacia el norte, y ruego porque Cato venga para acá.

Pasó corriendo por la cueva, y sé que me han escuchado, pero no me detengo. Una flecha me roza el brazo, y mi aliento se atora en mi garganta. Definitivamente es Katniss y Peeta en la cueva. Corro aún más rápido y me adentro en los árboles. Katniss lanza otra flecha, pero es demasiado tarde.

Cato ha llegado.

Debió de haber estado más cerca de lo que me imaginaba. Ha visto el humo de mi hoguera y la ha seguido. Él tiene que lidiar con Katniss y Peeta, ¿cierto? Trepo el árbol donde está mi mochila colgada, y me escondo en las ramas más altas, mirando a la escena frente a mí. Cato está empapado, seguramente ha estado en la lluvia por mucho tiempo, tiene un corte en el brazo, pero ha sido lo suficientemente listo para cortar un pedazo de tela y atárselo para impedir que se desangre; en el otro, tiene su espada. También veo que no camina derecho.

Katniss ha cargado una flecha y la apunta al pecho del chico, pero el suelta un risa cuando la punta de la flecha no lo penetra, sino que sale rebotando. Es entonces cuando noto la armadura que usa. Eso tenía en el paquete. Una armadura más poderosa que todas las que he visto en Los Juegos del Hambre.

—¿Qué pasa, chica en llamas? ¿No puedes conmigo? —Suelta otra carcajada. Entonces veo la mirada de locura en sus ojos, el color amarillento de su piel. No, definitivamente no está bien. Quizá aún tiene veneno de rastrevíspula en él, aunque eso es improbable, pero definitivamente se ha vuelto loco.

—¿No lo entiendes? No puedes contra mí, nadie puede contra mí —dice antes de lanzarse contra Peeta, espada en alto.

Veo con horror cómo la hoja del arma toma desprevenido a Peeta, y se entierra en su pecho. Katniss suelta un grito que hace que las aves salgan volando de los árboles. El color se va de la cara de Peeta, y cuando Cato retira su espada, toda su playera se torna roja. El chico cae al piso, luchando por tener aire en sus pulmones. Katniss está llorando ahora, y se agacha su lado, el arco ya olvidado.

—No, Peeta, no, no mueras. Por favor, quédate conmigo —le pide mientras intenta secarle la sangre del pecho en vano.

Peeta levanta los ojos y la mira. Mi corazón se contrae varias veces pero me fuerzo a mirar.

—Siempre, Katniss.

Entonces, da su último suspiro y Katniss suelta un alarido de dolor mientras abraza al chico contra su pecho. Después, se oye el cañonazo.

Cato suelta una risa de nuevo, haciendo que Katniss vuelva su atención a él.

—Eso, chica en llamas, eso que sientes ahora, es lo mismo que yo sentí cuando Clove murió —musita, y Katniss se levanta, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y toma su arco de nuevo. Desde mi posición puedo ver el odio, el fuego y la decisión en su mirada.

Ambos están enojados, buscando venganza. Katniss tiene tres flechas, y Cato su armadura y su espada, aún cubierta con la sangre de Peeta. Ella no lo duda: carga su arco y apunta directamente a la cabeza de Cato, pero él logra esquivar la flecha. No le va tan bien con la segunda. Se entierra en su cuello y él cae al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Katniss mira al chico impresionada y a la vez, horrorizada. Cato gruñe y solloza, hasta que suena el cañón.

No estaba lista para esto. Yo esperaba una pelea contra Cato, no contra Katniss, la chica que se presentó voluntaria por su hermana, sólo para salvarle la vida.

Ella parece estar en trance, pues no se mueve, sólo mira los cuerpos de ambos chicos rubios frente a ella. Un momento después, se inclina y toma la flecha del cuello de Cato y limpia la sangre con el borde de su playera. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacía mi posición; seguramente me ha visto, sabe que estoy escondida, que le tendí una trampa para que Cato viniera y la asesinará, a ella y a Peeta.

Llega a la base de mi árbol y me fuerzo a verla a la cara. Está enojada, el fuego de antes aún ahí, pero su determinación ha disminuido, y ha sido sustituida por tristeza. Eso no le impide alzar su arco y lanzar una flecha apuntada a mi cabeza. Logro girarme en el último minuto, y me hace un corte leve en la oreja.

Espero una segunda flecha, pero no llega. Miró abajo y Katniss está viendo mi trampa con curiosidad. Me sorprende que sepa que está ahí, pero es claro que es una cazadora natural.

—Supongo que tus planes no salieron cómo esperabas —dice sin emoción en su voz.

Es ahora o nunca.

Bajo del árbol en un salto, quedando frente a ella, y alzo mi mano, sosteniendo un cuchillo. Soy demasiado lenta, y en cuestión segundos me tiene contra el piso, ella sentada sobre mí y mi cuchillo sale volando por los aires. Carga su arco y me apunta, pero como Cato, me muevo el último segundo y la flecha queda en mi hombro, no mi cabeza. Suelto un grito de dolor, pero logro alcanzar el otro cuchillo escondido en mi pantalón y se lo entierro por la espalda.

Eso era algo que no veía venir porque su boca se abre a manera de sorpresa antes de que caiga de lado. Me siento y me arranco la flecha del hombro. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por el dolor, y empieza a sangrar, mucho. Le saco el cuchillo a Katniss, y se lo entierro en el corazón, esperando que pueda leer en mis ojos cuánto lo siento.

El cañonazo se oye exactamente dos segundos después.

—¡Damas y Caballeros, frente a ustedes, la ganadora de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Finch Wiesel! ¡Les presento a la tributo del Distrito 5!

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza, de nuevo estoy subiendo cosas de último minuto XD.**

 **Ana, espero que te haya gustado y haya cumplido tus expectativas(: Admitiré que matar a Katniss y a Peeta costó mucho, pero tengo que admitir que si ellos no hubieran ganado, me hubiera gustado que fuera la Comadreja o Thresh.  
Un abrazo,**

 **—Lynn.**


End file.
